Valentine day : Superhusbands
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Yaaayy It's Valentine, Day... Di hari yang spesial ini, hadiah seperti apa yang akan Steve dan Tony akan berikan pada pasangannya? Warning : manly gay couple, Stony - Steve/Tony - Superhusbands


**Valentine Day : Superhusbands**

The Avengers © Marvel

Valentine Day : Superhusbands © Akaneko

Warning : SuperHusbands – Stony, smut, MCU verse, slight SpideyPool

Cast : Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Jarvis

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

Enjoy please...

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

14 Februari. Apa yang ada dalam benakmu ketika melihat tanggal itu di kalendar? Apa hubungannya dengan coklat atau bunga? _That's a Valentine Day, bro._ Yup, benar. Hari kasih sayang bagi semua orang di dunia. Dimana mereka memberikan hadiah sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang mereka pada pasangan atau keluarga. Atau seperti itulah kira-kira. Nah, bagaimana dengan pasangan suami-suami sang Captain America dan Iron Man merayakan hari special ini?

Tony dan Steve kini berada di dalam kamar mereka. Kenapa mereka berada di kamar? Bukankah ini hari _Valentine_? Entahlah, bahkan Steve tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu Tony mengajaknya untuk ke dalam kamar dan meminta JARVIS untuk mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"Oke, Tony, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

Tony mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan memandang suaminya dengan tatapan kau-tahu-tapi-masih-bertanya- lalu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. _"It's Valentine Day, Steve."_

"_I know._ Tapi kenapa harus di dalam kamar?"

Tony mengedikan bahunya. "Tidak penting. Kita lanjutkan saja. Ini," Tony mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pita keemasan (ciri khasnya) pada Steve. _"Happy Valentine, sexy,"_ ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Steve hanya tersenyum menerima kotak hadiah dari suaminya. _"Thank you, Mr. Genius. And here's your present. I hope you like it."_ Steve memberikan hadiahnya yang terbungkus kertas kado dengan motif bendera Amerika. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin mereka sedikit narsis. Ah, sudahlah.

Mereka saling memberikan hadiah. Jika diperhatikan, kado Steve jauh lebih besar bila dibandingkan dengan hadiah yang diberikan Tony pada Steve. Sang Kapten memperhatikan suaminya membuka hadiah darinya. Ia menikmati ekspresi terkejut Tony.

"_Oh, babe. It's cool._ Kau benar-benar mengerti pesona suamimu ini, eh?"

Steve hanya tertawa kecil dengan tanggapan suaminya. Ia sudah menduga Tony akan berkata seperti itu ketika melihat lukisan dirinya yang dibuat sendiri oleh Steve. Tony menaruh hadiahnya di sudut ruangan lalu beralih kembali pada suaminya. Tatapan Tony seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera membuka kotak kecil yang baru saja ia terima. Steve mendengus geli sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama hadiahnya.

Ia sedikit penasaran juga sebenarnya. Apa isi yang ada di dalam kotak kecil ini? Steve menggoyangkan sedikit dan hanya terdengar suara gemerisik kecil. Ini terasa sangat ringan. _Well, ok,_ dengan kekuatannya sekarang, hampir banyak hal yang ia angkat memang terasa ringan. Bahkan ia masih bisa mengangkat Tony yang berada di dalam armornya. Perlahan ia membuka simpul pita keemasan pada kotak itu. Lalu membuka kertasnya dan mendapati hadiah yang tak ia sangka.

"Tony…" panggil Steve pelan masih menatap pada benda yang ada di dalam kotak hadiah. Nadanya terdengar ragu. _"This… uh… Seriously?"_

"_Yup."_

Steve mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan isi otak suaminya ini. _"But… condom? Tony, why-"_ ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat suaminya sudah berada di atas ranjang mereka dengan posisi membelakanginya dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan-lututnya. Tanpa Steve sadari sejak tadi, hanya celana dalamnya yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

'_Kapan ia melepas semua pakaiannya?'_ batin Steve heran.

"_Now come on, Steve._ Aku sudah siap menghabiskan 1 hari hanya berdua saja denganmu," goda Tony sambil menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya.

_**Blush.**_

"_Tony! You…"_ Steve _speechless_. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar pada wajahnya.

"_Get your ass off and take the lube from that drawer, Captain blushing. Chop chop,"_ ucap Tony sambil menyeringai dan tangannya menunjuk pada laci meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur mereka.

Steve menghela nafas dengan berat walaupun warna merah di wajahnya masih belum menghilang. "Aku mulai bertanya pada kewarasanku, kenapa aku bisa bersama denganmu?"

"_Oh you know why_. Karena aku pria paling _sexy_ setelah _Captain America, of course_," sahut Tony sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dari sebelah pundaknya.

Steve menggerutu pelan. Karena walau bagaimanapun, ia memang tidak bisa menahan godaan dari suaminya ini. Ada-ada saja yang dilakukan suaminya ini dan membuatnya terkejut dengan kelakuannya walaupun mereka telah bersama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan berakhir dengan ia yang berjalan ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang mereka dan mengambil apa yang diminta oleh Tony tadi.

"_You better prepare for your punishment."_

"_Ooh… Kinky. I love that. You can do me whatever you like, handsome."_

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

~ END (?) ~

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

again. Tadinya mau dibikin komik 4 panel tp males bgt bikin lineart n ngewarnainnya. Hahaha. Whatever lah yaaww…

I love aggressive Tony. Om2 unyu kek dia emang ga pantes jd submissive sih. Jijay jg kalo ngebayangin Tony jd lenjeh2 gt. Eewwh…

Thanks for reading. Salam gays… ;)

l\\_/l  
(^_^)

**Omake**

"Aah… Steve… _come on_…"

"_Calm down_, Tony."

"Maaf jika harus menginterupsi, _Sir_. Tapi-"

"_Not now_, Jarv. Nghh…"

"Katakan saja, Jarvis."

"_No!_ Jarvis bisa menundanya, Steve."

"Tapi Deadpool saat ini sedang berada di beranda kamar Master Peter."

"…"

"…"

"_WHAT?"_

"WILSOOOOONNN!"

"_I'll kick his fucking ass for touching our son n interrupting us, dammit!"_


End file.
